Naruto's rebirth
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Naruto got the raw end of life until he decides to become a missing nin, in a final confrontation he and his wife and his partner with his wife are killed. Kami asks them to do something for him and as reward gives them powers lost long ago.NaruxSaku


Ok here is a story that i had on my mind just right now i wrote this in one hour so i hope you like it

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter one begin

It was a gruesome scene, Konoha was in ruins. Buildings was set a flames, villagers and ninjas alike littered the grounds. Cries of the living could be heard only to be silenced forever by shadow nins. Oh this truly was a sad day for Konoha, but the survivors still had hope as off in the distance a kage level fight was raging. It was a most spectacular fight the Ninja World had ever seen. For three full days the leader of Konoha was fighting the enemy leader in brutal combat. The sixth Hokage was cut in many places, his right shoulder was broken, he had lost complete control of that arm but even at this disadvantage he fought on. The enemy leader also had deep cuts running down his chest and arms but was in better fighting conditions than the Hokage.

The Hokage looked at the enemy and pondered why all of this happened. "Why Naruto? Why are you doing this?"

The enemy, now referred as Naruto, just stared at the Hokage. "Why? You ask me why? You of all people should know why. After all I was nothing more than a weapon to you all, I know what the third thought of me. Oh how naive I was back then, thinking that he was different than the rest of you, but no he was in fact worse. He made me believe that this retched place had hope, but all he wanted was a good little weapon that he could keep under his control. It wasn't until the fifth came that I finally had a normal life, but as the council found out that they couldn't control her and was about to reveal their deep secrets about me to me they killed her and appointed a puppet, you my dear _sensei. _After which now she wasn't protecting me from the fools of the council, they tried to kill me but I got away."

The sixth could only look at his formal student in rage, how dare he insinuate that he was nothing but a mere puppet to the village.

"And don't get me started on your all so precious Uchiha, that prick was the real fucking traitor and when I finally bring him back all he got was a slap on the wrist, man I wish I could have been there when my wife yanked those fucking eyes from him and let him bleed to death, I bet it was a great show. And now we are here Kakashi, how does it feel knowing that one of your students killed your star pupil. I bet it burns you to know that it was one of your own students that mutilated him. It must also pain you that the remainder of of the group is about to completely demolish this village and kill every single person, from the newborn child to the eldest no one will survive. And all will know that it was the sixth Hokage's remaining students that did it and you my dear sensei will go down in history as a failure to Konoha."

Suddenly there was the sound of clapping in the background. "My, my now that was some speech, my dear husband, don't you think so Kakashi-_sensei_? My Naruto sure as a way with words doesn't he?"

Kakashi look behind Naruto and saw a figure shrouded in darkness, she was wearing a dark cloak similar to the one Naruto was wearing, the hood covered most of her face only enough to distinguish that it was female and nothing more. "Who are you?" was all that Kakashi could say.

"My Kakashi I'm hurt how can you forget your only female student." As she said that she removed her hood to show a beautiful woman with pink hair and emerald colored eyes.

"Sakura, how is this possible they said you were dead, killed in a mission." Kakashi was in complete shock and that when he remembered what Naruto had said about his wife killing Sasuke and how Sakura called Naruto her husband, then everything clicked. "You killed Sasuke, why I thought you loved him why would you kill him?"

Sakura looked straight into his eyes and spoke "Why you ask, I will tell you why. Just after he was brought back he came up to and asked me on a date. I for once was happy it was my dream to date him, but that is all it was a stupid childish dream. Once our date was over he wanted to come in and continue our date in my bedroom. I of course refused saying that it was too early, but he wasn't having it. He said that he was an Uchiha and what he wants he get and right then he wanted me to satisfy his needs, even if I didn't want to. He began to slap me until we were in my room, were he ripped all my clothes off and raped me. HE FUCKING RAPED ME FOR THREE HOURS STRAIGHT! After that my whole world came crashing down, I felt like a whore, dirty and worthless I went to the police but they didn't believe me, some even stated that I should be happy of what he did to me that maybe I could get pregnant and bring back the Uchiha clan. After that statement was walking disgusted at the village is that all this village thought of me a fucking breeding factory. But one day while I was in the forest doing a mission I came across Naruto-kun, he was fleeing for his life. He had told me that they had assassinated the Hokage and they were trying to kill him, he said that he was leaving, he asked me to come with him." Sakura paused for a moment to reflect on the past before she continued. "He said that he was tired of this village and vowed to one day burn it to the ground, he promised that he will help me get revenge on Sasuke that was all I needed to know so I faked my death. Boy you should have seen the face Sasuke had when he saw me again. He cried like the bitch he is saying he was sorry for what he did but that wasn't going to bring my innocences back would it."

Sakura looked up at her formal sensei and smirked at him. She opened her coat to reveal that she was wearing a skin tight shirt it was pitch black and on the back it had the in kanji "Bloody Blossom" behind her was two short swords. They were assembled in a 'x' fashion at the base of her back. She was wearing black ninja pants and combat boots. "Looks like some entertainment is coming." she turned around and saw her formal friend with four Anbu following her.

"Hokage-sama we finally reached you do you need any assistance?" the female of the group asked as she looked at Naruto and the female he was with. The female looked at her and began to think who was she and why she looked so familiar.

"Well look who we have here if it isn't Ino Yamanaka, or should I say Uchiha its been a while hasn't it, how is little Obito doing theses days."

Ino looked at her with a critical eye until it clicked "Sakura how can this be they said you had died many years ago."

"Your right Ino, I did die but now I'm reborn again as Sakura Namikaze and with my husband Naruto we will burn this fucking place down to the ground but not before I kill off the remaining Uchiha still loyal to Konoha." Sakura lifted her hand and five figures landed next to her.

"Lady Sakura, what do you need of us?" one of the shadows asked as he was still bowing.

"Tell my general to come at once and also to bring our special guest." and she lifted her hands and the shadow disappeared. After waiting for a little over two minutes a large shadow appeared in front of Sakura and Naruto.

"Lord Naruto, Lady Sakura everything is in place for the final push Konoha has fallen. It would be a great victory for you leaders of the mighty Shadow clan and will be remembered for all time." the shadow said while still bowing.

"Master Itachi, how many time have I told you that you are to bow down to no one, you and I are equals as such this is as much a victory to you as it is to us. The Namizake and Uchiha clans will be forever known as the clans of legends but first we must get rid of the weaker part of your clan before you can rebuild it back to its proper glory." Naruto looked back up to Ino who was now tending to Kakashi's wounds. As she did she heard everything that the shadow, that was now revealed to be her late husband elder brother and Naruto said especially the thing about getting rid of the remainders of the Uchiha clan.

"Of course, Naruto-dono, from the ashes of the Uchiha clan will come the rebirth of a mightier and more respected Uchiha clan one that will bring fear to the World." Itachi stood up and removed his cloak and revealed a small boy, no younger than seven. "My brother's son, last of the Uchiha not including his whore of a wife is all that stands in the way of a better clan but that is easily remedied."

Ino watched in horror as Itachi pulled out her only son, the son of her fallen love. She watched as Itachi forced him to his knees. Time seemed to slow down as he pulled out his ninjato, he then placed the blade against his throat. Tears flowed freely as she heard her son cry out to her to help him. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to save him. Itachi looked up towards Naruto and Sakura who were sporting wide smiles. Sakura turned towards her once best friend.

"Ino do you have any last words for your son, before Itachi-kun sends him to meet his father?"

Ino looked at her only son "Obito be brave don't cry, I will meet you very soon I promise you but not before I avenge you, good bye my son." and she looked away as she heard the blade rip through flesh. She knew that it was over, her life had no more meaning, she turned around and saw her son's blood litter the battlefield, his head was two feet away from his body. "YOU BASTARDS I WILL KILL YOU!" She pulled her ninjato and charged the murders of her whole family.

Sakura on the other hand was now getting bored and wanted to end this whole ordeal. She just wanted to go home and make plans on rebuilding the Namikaze clan. "Naruto-kun I tired of this hurry up and finish, we still had unfinished business to attend to." she said in a seductive tone.

"Yes, Sakura-chan we certainly do, Itachi begin the process while Sakura-chan and I finish up. After you get the signal activate it. Now Sakura-chan you get Ino while I deal with our beloved _sensei._" Itachi nodded before he vanished to finish with the justus. Sakura reached behind her and pulled her twin blades and charged the now charging Ino.

Naruto looked back to Kakashi "Well, its seems we have some unfinished business to attend to and as you can see I am on a really tight schedule so we will have to hurry up." Naruto charged again to the now healed Kakashi. Naruto punched Kakashi in the face sending him flying, while in fight he kicked him sending him vertical. Naruto appeared over him, grabbed Kakashi turned him around and began to descend towards the ground. As they fell Naruto began to spin him, as he gained more speed he let go of Kakashi just as he hit the floor. Kakashi hit the hard ground with so much force that he made a crater.

Kakashi slowly began to rise still dazed from the last attack. He quickly began to make hand signs and as he finished fire erupted and took from of a dragon. The dragon flew straight towards Naruto as he stood there not caring that a dragon made of fire was heading straight for him. Naruto reached behind him and pulled out his sword. The sword was black with gold trim, the trim had the design of a dragon. The blade itself was black. Naruto swung the blade at the fire dragon and was split in two.

Sakura ran towards Ino and the Anbu ninjas. As she got closer her speed multiplied ten fold disappearing leaving only an afterimage, she quickly appeared next to one of the Anbu nin, only to disappear in that split second. She repeated the process with the other three, she appeared in front of Ino. She was ready to strike but was blocked when Ino had her ninjato pull out at the last second. The sound of metal striking metal rang through the battlefield. Suddenly after the vibrations of the blade wore off blood began to spray everywhere as the heads of the Anbu nins fell to the ground. In a span of two seconds Sakura decapitated four of Konoha's elite Anbu ninjas with no problem, but of course she wasn't call the Bloody Blossom for nothing.

"My Ino, you have improved no one except my dear husband has ever blocked my flash strike, but you won't be able to stop my next strike. No one I fought has ever lived to see another sunrise and this will be no different, say hello to that bastard you call a husband when you meet him in hell." Suddenly Sakura went to cut Ino's head off with her left blade but was blocked by Ino's blade. What Ino forgot was her right one but she was quickly reminded as she felt a piercing pain on her side. She went to grab her side but her arm was cut through by another strike. It cut the nerve making it useless.

Ino knew it was useless to keep fighting, she few to her knees and tears began to fall. She couldn't get revenge on her family's murderers and she was going to die at the hands of the one who took her husband away. Sakura just looked at her former friend with disgust, how could she had fallen so low? She didn't even hesitate as she gladly released her head from her body. She looked as her so called friend's body fell onto the ground and blood poured freely from her corpse. A wicked smile formed on her face as the blood stopped pouring from her. She turned around and went to watch her Naruto do his magic.

As the Dragon was split in two with ease he charged towards Kakashi. Kakashi already had his sword ready and started to pour his chakra into it. The two blades meet and a shock wave erupted breaking up the ground around them. As the Kage level ninjas fought it looked more like a dances, a beautiful dangerous dance. Naruto would come with a slice from the left, Kakashi would counter from the right. Naruto would duck do an upward slice. Kakashi would do a back flip only to be met with a foot to the face for his trouble. He would recover and lunge at him with a straight slice, Naruto with lock blades and after a struggle for dominance they would push each other back. Their dances lasted for four hours and it showed as sweat and blood was covering both fighters. Naruto looked at Kakashi, his age was finally catching up with him, but he was still strong. Stronger than he first thought but it made no difference he would still claim victory this day. Nothing was going to stop this invasion, he felt no remorse of what he was doing, the foolish leaf brought this on themselves.

Kakashi was tired, he knew that he wouldn't last very much longer, he remembered how much stamina Naruto had. He knew that Naruto could still fight for ten hours straight like it was nothing, and to make matters worst they been fighting for three days now. He had finished with his food pills two days ago, his body was beginning to shut down from lack of rest and food. He knew it was over he had lost he was going to die at the hands of Naruto, but he had something in mind if he was going to die he would take Naruto with him. He began to build up his remaining chakra and store it in his stomach. He turned towards Naruto and got into his stance, blade down at his side, knees bent. Naruto saw this and did the same this was it this last attack was going to be the last deciding moment of battle.

The both ran towards each other raised their blades, as the got closer everything seemed to slow down. The heartbeat of the two warriors seemed to slow down. Kakashi had many thing going through his mind, his lost teammates when he was a genin, his failure as a sensei towards Naruto and Sakura. As he looked back his whole life was nothing but a waste, he was a failure as a man, teacher, and most importantly a human, he knew Naruto wasn't a demon or a tool but his ignorance wouldn't let him see reason, and want did that get him the complete destruction of Konoha. If he only tried to make the Third see reason none of this would be happening, but the old man's ambition caused all of this. He went along with it, he is regretting it now.

Going through Naruto's mind was nothing but complete joy, he was finally going erase this place from the face of the planet. He felt nothing but pure hatred for this village. One top of the ashes he would build another village, one that would be stronger and respected throughout the world. He would called the village, The Villages Hidden in the Shadows, it would have no council members, everyone would have equal say in matters that involve the economy but anything that has to do with military issues will only be handled by the Kage.

Sakura looked on as her husband went to deliver the final blow and as a result take the village. Then something caught her senses, Chakra was being built up in the stomach of her formal teacher. Suddenly she realized what was going to happen. She couldn't let that happen, in the years when she was on the run with Naruto she had deeply fallen in love with him, and when he brought Sasuke to her feet for her to do as she pleased, it was their five year anniversary and that was her present. She begin to charge towards the fight.

Kakashi and Naruto finally met for a split second before the stopped a foot away from each other. Seconds seemed to pass before a fountain of blood sprayed out the side of Kakashi. Naruto turned around to face Kakashi before falling to his knees. Kakashi also turned around holding his side to stop the blood. "Naruto, Sakura" he coughed up blood "If it means anything I am truly sorry, that Konoha failed you. May we met in hell." He began to make several hand signs "Ninpo: Human Explosion." Kakashi's body began to glow red and chakra build up began to break through. Sakura had finally made her way to her husband side. Naruto looked straight at her face.

"Sakura-chan, it looks like I failed to give you our village like we promised. Go run fast, tell our troops to back off. Now before I forget happy anniversary my love, Now go I will try to keep the explosion from reaching you as best I can."

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing, they had failed and now to protect her he was going to shield her from the blast, but would kill him. "No! Naruto-kun we started this together and we finish it together now stand up and die like the man I fell for." She helped him up and they both stood ready for death to claim them. As the time got near Itachi landed next to the couple

Itachi was on the outskirts of Konoha when he felt a chakra spike, he knew that it belonged to Kakashi,. He made his way towards the tower. As he got there he saw Sakura and Naruto standing next to each other. Then he looked over to Kakashi. "Damn human bomb," he thought "Looks like I will die here, next to my allies, Hinata-chan looks like we won't be to start that family you wanted, please forgive me."

A blinding light engulfed the area, no sound could be heard for a couple of seconds before a ear shattering explosion was heard. Flames now covered Konoha. Buildings that survived the attack days before now laid ruined on the ground, no stone was left unturned or stacked on top of the other. The bodies of the fallen were reduced to ash as the living to stone. The only thing that had survived was the Hokage Monument well mostly. The First and Second were cracked and broken but all together safe. The Fourth and Fifth were for the most part unharmed. The Third and Sixth were a different story they were completely destroyed erased from the planet and if you looked just right you could almost see the remaining stone heads smirk at the sight.

Anko, who had just returned from a battle with Suna, had seen the blast. She turned around to her platoon and ordered them to speed up to the village as it was under attack.

Elsewhere Hinata was moving towards Konoha as she saw the blast, something inside her told her that Itachi was in the blast. Tears began to fall as she remembered the first time met Itachi's real self.

**FLASH BACK**

She was running down her face, her clothes were in rags. She ran and ran until she could not run anymore. She reached a small creek, she decided to wash her shame away.

Itachi was walking down the same path. Days before his organization was destroyed with the help of the Toad Sannin now a missing nin of Konoha, and Naruto. He was offered a chance to become even greater that all the Uchihas. The only thing that was needed was an alliance with the Namikaze clan. Which wasn't so hard as the two clans were once great friends before the Uchihas betrayed them for power, this was a chance for him to bring forth a great force.

As he walked he heard crying, he slowly walked towards the sound and when he did he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. There he stood watching this goddess bathe in the creek. He could see tears flowing down her perfect cheeks. Tears that in his opinion didn't belong there. His heart was slowly melting all because of this girl. "Hello miss, why are you so sad."

Hinata was scared because she heard a voice coming from the woods and she thought it may have been from the people she was running from. "Whose there" She yelled as she dived into the water to preserve her modesty.

"Don't worry miss I will not harm you, I was passing by and I heard crying. I am truly sorry for walking in as you were bathing." Itachi said still hiding in the shadows.

Hinata calmed down as she heard the voice definitely male say that she was in no danger. Then she heard him say he was coming out. As the man came out she saw a tall man who looked like an older version of Sasuke which only meant on thing. "Itachi what are you doing here," she said in complete shock then anger "Are you here to rape me too as your brother did." She practically yelled.

When he heard those words come out of her mouth he felt anger like he never felt before. "What did you say my brother did to you."

Hinata was still angry for what had happen to her."he fucking raped me, and my father beat me, he also told me that if I am going to be a whore then" she stopped and began to cry.

Itachi didn't need her to finish. He knew what had happen next. _"That fucking pig raped her, I am going to kill them both." _"What is your name." he asked in a calm soothing voice, but on the inside he was furious.

Hinata didn't know what to think here was and Uchiha and he was being friendly to her. "My name is Hinata _Hyuuga_"she said but when she said her last name she said it with such hatred.

"Well Hinata, come with me and I promise you that no one will ever hurt or touch you again unless you want it." he bent down and offered her a hand but soon realized that she was still in the water. "My apologize, I forgot here put this cloak on and when we get to a village I will get you some clothes."

After she got in her tattered clothes she put on the cloak and left with Itachi. It was only months later that she fell in love with Itachi and became his wife. Hinata and Sakura then began to plot their revenge on the bastards that hurt them. Itachi got Hinata's father and cousin Neji, while Naruto got Sasuke for their wives.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Good bye my love we will meet again" She said quietly turned around to her troops "Alright shadows time to show the world that we are not to be messed with kill everything, take what is of valuable, and one more thing enjoy yourselves." All her troops gave a quick cheer before they charged the battered village. As soon as they reached the once standing Hokage tower she saw the bodies of her husband and long time friends and allies. She walked up to the burned up body that was once Itachi.

She bent down to pick him up. She felt light breathes on her skin. She looked down and saw her husband barely able to open his eyes. "Itachi-kun! Hold on we will get you out of here." She to pick him up only to be stopped.

"Hinata-chan I'm afraid this is as far as I go, I am sorry that we never started that family we always wanted. Please take me to our friends I wish to die by their sides." As she picked him up she could feel that he was not for this world anymore. She laid him next to Naruto. "Naruto-dono it seems that we won't be able to fulfill our plans as we are going to die. But that doesn't mean that we can't erase this place from the planet." For you see that Konoha was a two level village, the top level was where the shops and some homes were. The second level was an underground village where most villagers lived. Also in the mountains is where most ninjas went to train as this was a strategic position for them if an attack came which failed as they didn't see it coming and for that nearly half of the shinobis were killed.

Itachi pulled out a devise that had a button on the top of it. "Hinata go, live the rest of your life in peace, but never forget that I love you and always will."

Hinata couldn't move or wouldn't she already thought she lost him once and she knew that she couldn't live without him, before him her life was hell, and the day she meet him on that creek her life was anew she could not go back to that hell. She will die before she goes back. "Itachi-kun how can you ask me to leave you here to die alone. No my love if you leave then I will go with you, my only regret is that we didn't meet sooner when I was pure so I can give it to you but that doesn't matter."

She bent down to kiss her dying husband. As they kissed her had grabbed his and they were both holding the devise. As one they pressed the button sending a warning sound that was heard around Konoha which distracted the remaining leaf, making the shadows able to retreat as the signal that they had won. One minute later explosions racked Konoha. Suddenly the last explosion blew the source was the devise that triggered the bombs. It was to be used as a last resort which this was.

Darkness covered the area, Naruto,Sakura,Hinata, and Itachi were the only thing around. Somehow they gave out a light which the others could see. They walked towards each other. As they regrouped they could see that their wounds had been healed as a matter of fact all their scars from battles past had been removed. Naruto was about to talk when he heard a voice.

"**Ah so you have finally come to this place, Welcome to limbo. This place is where all souls come to be judged."** The voice said as it seemed to come from everywhere. Naruto was going to ask something but soon realized that he couldn't. **"Ah I see you are trying to speak well you can't, now for introductions my name is Kami, god of creation, now normally you would be judged before you realize you were in limbo but I have something to offer you. As you can see Orichimaru is still alive, I need him to die so he can be judge." **The voice stopped for a moment before he continued.

"**Here is my offer since I can not interfere in the mortal realms I can send mortal souls to do my bidding. Now I know you are asking why you four if you killed an entire village. Well that is why that village was corrupted and needed to be judged. Now in exchange I will bring you all back to life but since your body was destroyed I will send you back to the day you were born. You will still have your memories, and I will give you all powers that have been lost to the mortal realm thousands of years ago. Naruto for you I give the 'perfect eye' this eye will let you see into the souls of men, it will show you if they are lying to you, the eyes also has other advantages but I will let you find those out yourself" **Naruto bowed as he got his eyes.

"**Itachi I will give you, your eyes back, your eyesight will be restored, and as such will give your eyes their final form lost to the Uchiha since their creation, this form will give you control over gravity itself, you can lower your gravity to make you faster or make your enemies area heavier to slow them down, you get the idea. Also you will be the summoner to the Fire Dragons." **

"**Sakura and Hinata, you my dears I give you the power to change people's minds to what ever you want them to believe, but for them to believe you both must agree on it. It won't work if Hinata says that the Uchihas are the saviors and the Namikazes the destroyers and vise versa. This is to ensure that both clans grow in peace. I will call this bloodline "Battle Meditation" as this can make your troops fight with no fear and also put fear into your enemies."**

"**Now I will send you back to the day of your births."**

Suddenly there was a bright light and the four souls were engulfed in it and when it dissipated they were gone. Before they knew it they were back in the living plane but as Kami said they were back in their infant body _"Here we go again, Sakura-chan I can't wait to hold you again."_

_Here is the revised version of this chapter._

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
